Truth or Dare
by Nikkininemill
Summary: I've seen some pretty horrible truth or dares. If your sick of the same old making out then go ahead and give this a try. Let me know what you think, I'm always down for requests when it come to T or D. :)
1. The Campfire

Chapter 1

* * *

Percy's POV:

I looked at Leo. "Seriously? With Annabeth right here?" I looked over at her, she had a questionable look on her face. sighing I answered the question. "Yeah. Calypso crosses my mind occasionally, but only becau-"

"My turn!" Leo interrupted me. I cursed him in ancient Greek for not letting me finish me sentence.

"Fine." I mumbled. I looked over at Annabeth who didn't seem too happy with me. "Hmmmm...Leo." I stated. "Truth or Dare?"

"Shoot." He said. "You've got nothing on me Jackson. Dare!"

I sat thinking for a good thirty seconds. "Leo, I dare you too...conjure fire and let Frank roast hot dogs over it."

"Ah, come on man..." He shook his head. "We're at a camp fire right now. Plus...Frank doesn't like my fires.!" He smiles at me. "He doesn't wanna."

Frank clears his throat. "I think I can make an acceptation Valdez." He smiles and pulls a package of hot dogs out of the cooler.

"Lame!" Leo curses. He starts a flame and rolls his eyes as frank grabs a twig from the ground, stabs his hot dog and goes to town.

"It's all me!" Jason surprises us all with his first moment of speech for the night.

"I kinda forgot you were here man" I say with a chuckle. Alright, Who are you going to Truth or Dare?

He rubs his chin for a quick couple of seconds. "Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

Annabeth thinks for a second. "Um, Dare."

Jason smiles. He then proceeds to walk into the woods. He wonders off for a second then returns.

"Annabeth." he says as he provides his hand. "I dare you to let this spider crawl on you for a minute."

Annabeth freezes up and turns pale. "Spi-Spider?" Jason nods. "Yup" popping the P.

She lets out a shutter and asks me to put it on her leg. I do so as I try not to laugh.

"No-not cool J-Jason." She sputters out. "Especially after Arachne..."

About a minute passes and Ann jumps up swinging, kicking, and screaming. "I'm gona get you back Jason.."

He pretends to act scared. "Piper." Annabeth says, sounding sinister. "Truth or Dare."

"Um...I've never played this befo-" She says.

Leo butts in yet again. "You gotta choose Dare!" he shouts at her.

Jason palms his face as she takes Leo's advice.

"Alright." Annabeth smiles. "Piper, I dare you to give Jason the worst wedgie possible."

It's time for Jason to turn pale. "Um, do we have to do this one?" He mumbles. "I mean, I know Annabeth said she would get me back but uhm..."

"Yes." Annabeth interrupts him.

"Theirs a problem guys." Piper spits out. "Um...What exactly is a wedgie?"

Leo takes this opportunity to show off something I'm guessing he finds hilarious. Frank is trying to eat the burnt marshmallow at the end of his stick, completely oblivious to everything that was just said. Leo walk up behind him. "Hey Franky."

Frank is now trying to get the sticky substance out from beneath his finger nails. "Hmmmm?"

Then leo reaches down to Franks pants, latches onto Franks underwear and lifts him up from the log he's sitting on. Frank just screams with fear, surprise, and pain. Frank finally falls back to the ground as Leo is rolling behind him. "Not cool Leo!" Hazel screams.

Pipers face is riddled with disgust. "Wha-"

"Do it!" Thalia screams. "Get my brother!"

Before Jason can object his feet fly beneath him and he lands on his chest. He lays there for a second just breathing then works his way up. His eyes are tearing up. "That was horrible..." He murmurs. "I wouldn't wish that upon anyone." He says as he stuff the back of his underwear into the back of his pants.

"I'm sorry Jason!" Piper says, seeming a little put out. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"I- I know." Jason says. "I believe you." He sits down on his log and pulls a pop can out of the cooler.

Thalia reaches past Jason and demands a high five from Piper. "That's one of the best ones I've seen in a long time!" She laughs.

I look at Annabeth laughing and shaking my head. "I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"He had to get a spider." She says with a smirk on his face.

Piper then stands up. "Frank?" He's finally recollected himself from his uncomfortable experience with Leo. "Ugh. yes?" He sighs.

"Truth or dare?" She asks him.

"After what just happened I think it's safe to go with Truth." He replies.

I can see Pipers gears grinding. "Frank, What is the craziest pickup line that you have used?"

Hazel laughs and frank turns red. "Uhm..Here goes." He runs his hand through his hair. "Are you a sheep cause your body is unbaaaaalievable."

Everyone busts up laughing, Piper can barely breathe and Leo Is repeatedly face palming. I wipe my face of the tears and grab Annabeths hand.

* * *

Let me know if you guys what more chapters, where you want me to go with this, and anything else.

**Be sure to favorite and comment! Thanks:D**


	2. The Beach

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV:**

The fireworks have all but died down. Campers have gone to their cabins but we're all still out here on the beach. It's feels surreal to just sit down after the years of quests, wars, and losses. I close my eyes and take in the scent of the sea. I jump losing all concentration.

"Hey Perce!" I look up to see Jason standing over me. "Everyone's coming down for another game of Truth or Dare. Ya down?"

I sigh. I was having quite the 'moment'. "Yeah man."

We sit for a couple minutes before people start arriving. First comes Annabeth who sits next to me, Piper lays in the sand by Jason, Frank is giving Hazel a piggy back ride, Nico walks out of the shadows, Thalia springs down from a bunch of rocks, and Clarisse and Leo trot down the shore line towards us. After we all exchange 'hellos' Nico and Leo go search for some stray wood near the forest. They return shortly. Leo sends a quick shot of fire into the pile of wood and we start it off.

Clarisse speaks first. "So...I have a feeling i'm going to cream everyone of you. I hope you know that."

Everyone boo's. I put my arm around Annabeth since she looks a little cold. "Alright Clarisse, If you really feel that way then you start."

"Okay Jackson." She smiles. My heart sinks. "Truth or Dare?"

I hesitate for a second. "Dare."

"Hmmmm...I dare you to run into the ocean."

"Easy!" I say. I start to get up but i'm interupted.

"Not so fast!" She cracks her knuckles. "In your boxers! and no powers. You have to experience how cold it is, just like the rest of us had to."

I sigh. "Fine..." I strip down to my boxers and make a running start for the water. My lungs burst, and I start to flail. I shoot up for air.

'Is it cold Percy?" I hear Annabeth laugh.

My teeth are chattering now. "Ye-yes!" My arms and legs are pushing me back to shore. I reach the sand and run towards the fire shivering. Hazel reaches into a bag she brought along and hands Ann a towel to put over me. Once I warm up the laughs are spread around the game continues.

"Hazel, Truth or Dare?" I ask.

"Truth." She states.

I think for a second. "How much was a pack of gum when you were younger?"

She scowls at me but i'm more fascinated that everyone else is interested. "Five cents" She mutters. "Way to make me feel old Percy."

Nico laughs. "Thalia. Truth or Dare."

Thalia thinks for a couple of seconds. "I'll go for a dare skull boy."

Nico smiles. "I dare you to give Percy a quick zap."

I mouth the words '_i'll get you' later _to Nico.

I brace myself for a zap and then get what I'm expecting least. "Ouch!" I jump up. "Did you just shock me in the butt!?"

Thalia laughs winks at Annabeth, and Jason gives a good laugh.

"Okay" I say. "Leo?"

"Dare!" He says.

"I dare you to wrestle with Clarisse."

"Ah-Ugh, Come o-" Before Leo can finish his sentence Clarisse bolts across the fire and puts Leo in a headlock.

"Tap Valdez! I bet you can't last twenty seconds." Leo's eyes are starting to flutter, then he taps her elbow three times.

He gets out of the headlock and glares at me. "I...Hate...You..." He says between breaths.

I laugh and pass the torch off to somebody else. Hazel surprisingly takes it.

"Annabeth, Truth or Dare?"

Ann doesn't hesitate. "Dare."

"Annabeth...I dare you to let Leo draw on your face!"

Leo jumps up quickly and Annabeth rolls her eyes as he clicks open his tool belt to pull out a permanent marker. "You ready Wise Girl?" He laughs maniacally. He spins Annabeth around so nobody can see her except for himself. we hear squeaking of a marker and then unhappy groaning coming from Annabeth. He spins her around and I double over.

"It's alive!" Leo screams. "Behold!"

Annabeth looks at me with a poutty face...It doesn't help whatsoever.

"Babe." I say between laughs. Your beard suits you!"

She punches me in the arm, but i continue laughing.

"I'm a fan of the monocle!" Frank says with a cheesy smile.

"Okay Frank." Annabeth says. "Truth or Dare?"

He straightens up. "Dare."

"I dare you to turn into a Raven and perch yourself on top of Nico's shoulder for the rest of the game."

"Ah come on." Nico protests.

"Yeah." Thalia adds in. He already looks like a zombie, you don't have to make things worse!"

Everyone laughs as Frank fly's to Nico's shoulder. "I swear to gods if you poop on me Frank." Nico grunts.

Thalia grabs Nico's hand and his eyes bulge a little. "Um...Your a hunter?"

"Eh, Well...Things have kinda changed Nico." She smiles at him.

We all make kissy sounds and laugh at Thalia. She throws sand at me and urges us to get back to the game.

"Okay, okay." I say. It's getting dark so I figure I should round off the game with an awesome dare. "Clar-"

"Percy!" Annabeth interrupts me. "I dare you to push Chiron into the stables!"

"I didn't even get to choose Truth or Dare!" I wined. "Plus you interrupted me!"

Before I can complain more the chants come. _do it! do it! do it! do it!_

"Fine!" I say. "But how?"

"He sleeps through everything, _and _in his wheelchair." Annabeth adds in.

"Your evil.." I reply to her.

* * *

Everything is silent at the big house. Everyone is down by the stables, I keep on saying prayers to Poseidon that Chiron is asleep. His door is closed...great. I turn the handle and push it open quietly. Just like Annabeth said he is fast asleep in his wheelchair. I roll my eyes and get behind the chair, then I push.  
I end up having Chiron fall out of the chair into the grass once...or twice. Fortunately the man- uhm horse really doesn't wake up for anything. I see the crowed in the distance waving there hands toward the stable. I start to run and the wheel chair starts to shake in the grass.

"He's finally in." I pant. "Never again."

"Wait!" Leo says. He then proceeds to pull out his permanent marker and a party hat from his belt.

"Wait until you guys see this!" He tries to sustain laughter but fails miserably.

We flee the garage but not before Thalia pulls out her digital camera and snaps a couple of angles of Chiron with his Frenchman's mustache, monocle, and a strand of drool running down his face with his lopsided party hat hanging on his head.

We flee the stables and run for our cabins. I say goodnight to Annabeth and kiss her goodnight before returning to the Poseidon cabin.


	3. It's Not a Game Anymore

**Chapter 3**

**Grover's POV:**

My stomach is killing me, I twiddle my thumbs in anticipation for tonight. _Another_ game of Truth or Dare? I wasn't even at camp for the last one but I got to hear Chirons wrath the day after. He didn't take well to looking like a party pony. I sigh and then take another bite of my Pepsi can.

"Hey Honey!" I feel an arm wrap around my shoulder and I know it's Juniper. "We're all ready when you are."

"Who all are we talking about here?" I ask. I really don't want a thousand people there in case I'm made to do something stupid. I'm Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders now...and it would be bad for my nerves.

"Oh." She smiles. "Don't worry. It's not...everyone." She smiles, grabs my hand and whisks me away. I have to follow in suit of her skip or I may just trip over my own hooves.

I make it to the arena in one piece, fortunately I only see six people. Each one a familiar face too.

Percy waves at me. "Grover! Over here!"

I wave and take a seat next to him and Annabeth. Juniper sits by my side, her hand in mine. "Hey guys."

Nico, and Thalia nod. "Lets get this started!" Thalia screams. I think I can feel my tin can coming back up.

"Okay." Annabeth says. "Let see...Grover." I gulp. "Truth or Dare?"

I go with the answer that I planned on all morning. "Truth." I smile.

"Ah! Weak!" Nico laughs.

Juniper squeezes my hand. "Come on guys. It's his first time playing."

Percy then makes on of his first comments. "Well...Piper played for the first time last night. She ended up giving Jason a killer wedgie."

The thought crossed my mind for a second. "That's gross...Whats your question Annabeth?"

"Hmm." She smiles. "If you _had_ to choose one to eat which would it be, a hot dog or a hamburger?"

I'm disgusted. I look around the circle and see that everyone is waiting for an answer. "Ugh...a-a-a hot dog."

"Greta choice man." Says Percy, he reaches over and gives me a high five.

"Your turn to ask somebody something Grover." Juniper explains.

I can feel my gears turning in my head. "Okay...Thalia. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

I wasn't expecting that. "Ummmm. I dare you to give your Green Day tickets to Percy and Annabeth!"

"AUGH!" She fumbles around in her pocket and tosses the tickets at Percy and Annabeth.

She seems upset but she takes her turn happily. "I've got something in mind for you Grover...but until then."

I'm starting to get nervous. "Percy! Truth or Dare?" She asks.

"Hmmm. I'll take a truth." He replies.

"Is it true that you've spent some time as a rodent?"

Percy rubs his temples and sighs. "Yes Thalia, but please. _DO NOT_ tell any of the other campers. It was embarrassing enough that Annabeth had to see me like that."

Annabeth buts in. "I thought it was cute."

Nico and Thalia both put their fingers in there mouth and pretend they're throwing up.

"Grover! Truth or Dare!" Thalia says.

"I don't think your supposed to get this many turns...I guess i'll go with dare."

"I dare you to let Nico and I shave your hooves!" Percy laughs as soon as the words leave her mouth.

"A dare is a dare Grover. You can't back out of it."

"N-no!" I try to get up but Thalia is faster than me. She hold me down and Nico pulls some shearers out of his backpack. "You guys planned this!?" I scream. My vision starts to go blurry, the last thing I remember is Juniper hovering over me. "It'll be okay boo.

**Annabeths POV:**

As I watch Grover loose all of the fur on his hooves I start to realize something. This game isn't _just _a game anymore. It's a strategy, I've got to be on my guard, not take any dares. They could be the death of me.

"That's a little extreme isn't it?" I ask Percy.

"I was thinking the same thing..." He replied.

"Who's turn is it now? I think Thalia just wanted to get back at him for making her give us those tickets."

"I'll go." I smile. "Seaweed Brain. Truth or dare.?"

He Smiles. "Just close your eyes and open your mouth. The rest is up to me."

"I think I like were this is going." Percy whispers.

"I sure hope you do." I try to say in the most seductive tone as possible.

**Percy's POV:**

My heart is beating a thousand miles per hour. What ever this is...I'm looking forward to it. I spread my lips just a little further apart, I can feel Annabeths warm breath against them. I exhale releasing some of the tension. "I'm ready." I say.

"Good." I hear her say.

Then everything goes to Hades. I feel a cold metal object slip into my mouth. My eyes dart open and I see Ann with a huge smile on her face. I try to swallow whatever is on the spoon. Bad idea. My throat burns and I start to cough horrifically. I tear the spoon out of my mouth. "W-what was that!" I cough, tears swelling in my eyes.

"Cinnamon!" She turns to Nico who had handed of the Clippers to Thalia.

"I...wasn't expecting that." I say as I pull a water bottle out of my drawstring bag and and gulp it down. "That...That sucked."

Thalia stood up, Scooping Grover's fur into Nico's backpack. "I think we originally planned that one for Leo but He and the others were a no show."

"Great, so i just happened to be the second person to go to with a spoon full of cinnamon?" Annabeth winked at me.

"Okay...Annabeth. Truth or dare?"

"I'll be fair to you...but only because your my boyfriend seaweed brain! Dare."

I smiled. "Annabeth. I dare you-" I pull a pair of scissors out of my bag. "To let me cut your hair."

Wise girls mouth drops. "No." She says, looking me straight in the eyes.

"A dare is a dare." I remind her. "If I mess up Pipes can fix it for you."

She looks at Thalia and Juniper and they both shrug. "O-okay. Just don't...butcher it please."

**Let me know what everyone thinks. Be sure to Review and Favorite! Your comments let me know if I should keep on going! I hope everyone's enjoyed this so far.**


End file.
